Slow it Down
by MilliniumLint
Summary: What happened between Maia at Jordan at the Praeter Lupus. Based off the the song Slow it Down by the Goo Goo Dolls *Lemon* One-shot.


**Slow it Down **

**This is my first one-shot and my first lemon so sorry if it`s not the best. It takes place at the Praeter house but in the bed instead of the shower. All characters belong to Cassie Clare. This one-shot is based of the song Slow it Down by the Goo Goo Dolls, and I would recommend you play that song while reading this story for the ultimate experience. **

**Jordan`s POV**

I laid down on my bed to take a nap, like the Praeter had suggested. I was surprised when Maia climbed under the covers with me.

"Jordan," She softly. She reached out and gently pushed my hair out of my eyes. My heart sped up. "I need you. Despite everything that`s going on now, you make me feel so alive. You give me a reason to fight." Maia held my hand under the covers and I was suddenly very conscious of how sweaty my palms were.

"Maia," I whispered. "You are everything to me." I was sweating like crazy, and started to worry that I might smell.

I took her face in my hands, and I kissed her. I opened her mouth under mine and our tongues met. Maia moaned and tangled her fingers in my hair, tugging so hard I couldn`t help but wonder if I was going to be bald soon. Maia briefly broke apart from me as she lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it aside. I continued to kiss her fiercely. Maia ran her fingers over my chest, muscles, scars in a way that drove me crazy; I was moaning like a monkey.

"You sound like you`re constipated," She said and laughed that adorable, sexy laugh of hers. It felt like I was living in a dream and was going to was going to wake up any second. Suddenly I found my hand at the hem of her sweater when I paused and looked into Maia`s brown eyes. She nodded, giving me permission, and I removed her shirt. I began to fumble with the clasp on her bra, and hoped she thought I was being playful instead of just plain clueless.

"Need some help?" Maia asked, and gently guided my hands and finally it came undone and she tossed her bra to the side. For a moment there I just stared probably about to drown in my own drool. Finally I moved my lips down to her throat and gently sucked on the skin. When I pulled away there was a dark red mark on her neck. Maia moved her lips down and did the same to me. When she pulled away I stared at the hickeys we each had. They were in the shape of a heart.

Suddenly I felt Maia unbutton my jeans and remove them. I was so grateful that I wasn`t wearing my underwear with dancing penguins on them. I tangled my fingers in her hair. By the Angel, I love her hair! It`s so curly and soft and smells like peaches. Not like I constantly smell her hair, cause that would be just plain creepy.

Suddenly I found myself kissing her. Her hair, eye lids, cheeks, her stomach. Soft quick kisses like the brush of an angels wing.

"Maia." I breathed. "I never, ever forgot you. After I attacked you, I cried my eyes out when I realized what I`d done." I slowly removed her jeans. "Ever since that day, you have always been on my mind. All my dreams were all my dreams were about you. All I`ve wanted was you." I finally took off her underwear, which were wet.

Maia, not missing a beat, pulls me closer and wraps her legs around my waist. She fiddles with the waistband of my boxers and my body tenses up nervously, my heart pounding with desire. Finally she takes my underwear of and tosses them aside . I'm surprised that I'm not at all embarrassed to be naked in front of her. It feels natural. It's not like I have anything to be ashamed of anyway.

"Whoa," Maia blurts out. "It's so big!" She blushed.

I can't help but laugh. She glared at me. Maia is suddenly kissing me frantically and sliding her her hand down my back and then places her hands on my bottom. I gulped nervously as I felt myself get a huge erection. Maia's beautiful brown eyes widened as she felt it happen since her body was pressed against mine.

"Jesus," She muttered. Suddenly her hands were well down there. She was touching me in all the right places and it was driving me crazy.

"Ahhh!" I gasped as she touched me under my balls, which _really_ turned me on. I was practically trembling with desire. Suddenly I felt something sticky under me and when I looked down and saw the thick white mess I had made. I let out a groan.

"Oh, gross," I muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed that my body could loose control like that just from having Maia's hands on my cock. She glanced down and to my surprise she grinned.

"So, I guess you're ready,huh?" Maia asked. I nodded. I was ready, but right now I really needed to pee. Damn bladder, out of all freaking times! I know guys are not supposed to be able pee while they are cumming**(I read that somewhere forgive me if this information is incorrect)**but for some odd reason werewolves are an exception. I didn't want to get up and use the restroom and come back to see that she left but then again, if I ended up wetting myself in front of Maia that would be mortifying. With a sigh I hopped out of bed and let a girly scream as the cold air hit my naked body. I shivered. You don't realise how cold the room is till your standing there butt naked.

Maia giggled. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," I replied.

"Oh,' She said. I kissed her on the cheek quickly I quickly ran to the restroom. I wanted to be back in bed with my beautiful girlfriend. Wait is she my girlfriend now? Then again making in bed together naked and giving each other hickeys isn`t something friends usually do.

After I relieved myself I washed my hands, sat down on the edge of the bathtub and took a deep breath. Despite all that had happened I still felt nervous. Maia just had that kind of effect on me. I'm especially nervous about the fact that we are about to have sex. I'm a virgin so I've never done this before. What if I make a fool of myself and do something embarrassing? What if I hurt her? What if I get her pregnant?

The last part somehow snapped me back to reality. By the Angel, what am I going to do? Ever since Maia and I broke up years ago I haven't dated anyone else or even thought about it. Because of that I never carried condoms with me. Ugh,I'm such an idiot! Suddenly I remembered my old roommate telling me he always kept condoms under the sink and that I was free to used one if I ever need one. Quickly I found the box and dug out one. I glanced at the instructions and then rolled it on. I returned into the room and gratefully crawled back under the covers. I couldn`t help but wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me. Even though I was away from her for only a few minutes it felt like forever. Maia wrapped her legs around my waist and I took a deep breath.

"I-I think I`m ready to uh-" I stammered nervously.

"What`s wrong?" She asked.

I bit my lip, embarrassed. "I'm a virgin so this is my first time. I guess I'm a little nervous." I admitted.

"It's my first time too," Maia whispered. "So don't worry. If you should be worried about anything, you should be worried about how I will do. I'm probably terrible at this." She added.

I raised my eyebrows. "You terrible? So far, you seem to be a natural."

I took a deep breath and gently entered her. Maia suddenly let out a small gasp of pain.

" What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" I asked, concerned.

She shook her head. "A little, but it's supposed to hurt the first time."

Maia placed her hands on my hips and we both moaned in pleasure as I thrusted, going deeper inside her. Finally, breathing hard, I pulled myself out of Maia. I quickly removed the condom and threw it away in the small trashcan beside the bed.

I looked at her, and opened my mouth to say something, probably really cliche like "that was amazing" , but all that came out was her name.

"Maia." I whispered, my voice cracking. Suddenly, without any warning at all, I began to cry. Believe me, I`m not the kind of guy that cries a lot, but right not I was crying like a baby.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong sweetie?" Maria asked, worried.

I took a shaky breath. "When I attacked you, and joined the Praeter Lupus I knew in my heart that I would never see you again. I would never hold you in my arms and kiss you be with you ever again. And now that I'm now with you, and got to do what I never thought would ever happen, it's like a dream. Who knows maybe this is just a dream and I'm going to wake up soon." My voice broke and I continued to sob.

"Oh," Maia said gently. "Come here."

I obeyed and she wrapped her arms around me, bringing me closer.

"Shh," She said softly. "Look, I`m here with you now, and I`m never gonna leave, I promise."

And she held me for what seemed like forever.

**Well, that`s it. I know Jordan`s a tiny bit OCC but I`ve read that guys sometimes get emotional after sex and the way Jordan feels is understandable. Please review and tell me what you think about it, but don`t be rude. I get enough crap at school so I don`t need anyone being mean. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. **


End file.
